


Snow

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as he let it fly, Michael had turned around, realizing Dan wasn’t keeping up with him. The snowball made contact, pelting Michael right in the face, snow covering his glasses. Dan breathed in sharply, body tensing with shock as he watched Michael slowly pull off his glasses, wiping them clean on his hoodie. He wiped his face off before putting his glasses back on, walking back over to Dan and standing in front of him.<br/>The taller man clenched his eyes shut, ready for Michael to scream at him for being immature. When nothing came he opened one eye a bit, Michael looking at him devilishly with a hand full of snow.<br/>"Didn’t think you were ready to die so young."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

"Remind me why the fuck I came out to this shitty-ass, cold-ass, snow-covered wasteland?"

"To see me, love."

Michael scowled at Dan, who smiled back lovingly. The two were currently strolling the streets of London, snow slowly falling down and covering them both in a light dusting as they did. Bundled up in warm clothes, a seasonal snowflake beanie and one of his warmest hoodies, Michael walked with Dan, who was a bit more dressed up with a peacoat and a scarf to protect his body. It was just a few days before Christmas, and rather than constantly making Dan visit him, Michael decided to put his passport to good use and visit his boyfriend instead. Although now, met with the constant cold and snow, he was starting to regret his decision a little.

"Just imagine it Dan, if I just let you come down again. We could be in Jersey right now, which is obviously still a shitbox of a place, but it’s a slightly less cold and snowy shitbox. We could wear one less layer, how fucking heavenly does that sound?"

The taller man chuckled, pulling Michael a bit closer, the two walking leisurely through the streets without a second thought to the amount of affection they displayed. It wasn’t either of their hometowns, why should they be embarrassed?

"You see it sounds good in theory, but you would still be complaining that it was cold, and you would have no snow for Christmas! Besides, you told me you’ve never been out of the states, so this is far more exciting for you to come here."

"I guess you’re right. Still wish it wasn’t so damn cold, I didn’t think to bring gloves and my hands are freezing."

Immediately Dan was tugging off his gloves, Michael flushing a bit at the kind gesture but shaking his head.

"Dummy what will you do then?"

Dan paused, frowning as he realized the flaw in his decision and mulling it over in his head. An idea suddenly came to him and he grinned, pulling off a glove and handing it to Michael, who started to put it on his left hand.

"No! Right one."

Though he didn’t get it, Michael did as he was told, Dan smiling and taking the bare hand in his own, shoving them both in his coat pocket.

"How’s about that?"

Michael smiled, resting his head on Dan’s shoulder as they walked.

"Perfect."

—

After spending a good chunk of the day sight-seeing, the two went for a more leisurely stroll, heading to Hyde Park to enjoy the view. They strolled the paths, snow piling on what once was green fields, already up to their ankles. There were only a few other people out right then, the kids wouldn’t be out to play until the snow had stopped falling, leaving all the fresh snow ripe for the taking. Dan and Michael walked side by side, no longer sharing gloves as they bought Michael a pair after lunch so they wouldn’t have to keep sharing.

Dan slowed a bit, leaning down and picking up a handful of snow. It was the best sort, thick and easy to pack, perfect… to make a snowball. Before he even quite realized what he was doing, his hands had formed the handful of snow into a perfect snowball, aiming and tossing it at Michael.

Just as he let it fly, Michael had turned around, realizing Dan wasn’t keeping up with him. The snowball made contact, pelting Michael right in the face, snow covering his glasses. Dan breathed in sharply, body tensing with shock as he watched Michael slowly pull off his glasses, wiping them clean on his hoodie. He wiped his face off before putting his glasses back on, walking back over to Dan and standing in front of him.

The taller man clenched his eyes shut, ready for Michael to scream at him for being immature. When nothing came he opened one eye a bit, Michael looking at him devilishly with a hand full of snow.

"Didn’t think you were ready to die so young."

A face full of snow followed, Dan could feel it dripping down his neck and to his shirt as he wiped it away, Michael running away at full speed to find coverage. It was on.

The battle began, a few haphazard throws from both of them as they ducked behind trees before they decided to have a 5 minute pause for them to make the best fort they could in that time before continuing their war. They went for a rather large field, plenty of snow piled up and ready to be sculpted into their covers. They both went for a rather typical style, making a large wall to cover them from the front, though Dan made himself a little peekhole through the middle to keep an eye on any movement, while Michael used his extra time to build a stockpile of snowballs. When the time came, the war truly began.

Michael was the clear victor at the start, ready with a snowball every time Dan popped up to throw his own, never caught off guard. Until he ran out and had to make as he went like Dan did. Then it became a more even war, each getting in good hits now and then, between having to continuously duck and dive out of the way of each other, as well as make more ammo. The battle was a lengthy one, both men losing track of time as they fought in the snow, lost to the entertainment and nostalgia of childhood.

But in the end, Dan had made the final move. When Michael had turned back around to rebuild a stockpile, Dan took the chance to ambush. With his arms full of snow, he bounded toward the other’s barrier, letting out a gutteral yell as he crashed through it, toppling over and falling onto Michael, covering the other with the snow he’d been carrying and effectively dealing the final blow.

They were both laughing hard, tickled by their own foolishness. Dan rolled off of Michael, the two spread out on the snow and staring up at the gray sky, flakes no more than a flurry coming down now, the falling almost finished. For a few minutes they stayed like that, until the cold started to seep through their clothes and then it was a scramble to get back up, Dan first and then Michael, both still chuckling under their breath as they brushed themselves off.

And then they were back on the paths again, walking side by side as though their battle had never happened, though their sopping wet gloves and rosy faces proved otherwise. They pulled off one glove each, stuffing it in a pocket and clasped hands, chilled fingers to chilled fingers, entwining before getting pushed into Dan’s coat pocket to keep warm.

"Still hate the snow?"

Dan’s voice was soft, eyes ahead, following the rest of the path they’d yet to tread. Michael glanced up at him for a moment before looking forward too, laughing quietly. He squeezed Dan’s hand gently and moved a little closer.

"I’ll enjoy it just this once."


End file.
